


The Next Life

by neko-nya (neko_fish)



Series: Yellow [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_fish/pseuds/neko-nya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to the sequel of Yellow. A snippet of their next life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Life

It was a beautiful summer day, and at the ripe age of four, Daiki was sitting at the sandbox, happily rescuing imaginary princesses from monsters and demons. He was on his own because his cousin, Satsuki, had gone on a trip up to the mountains to visit their grandmother--which was fine, because it wasn't like he needed any company to have a good game of make believe.   
  
The only problem with being alone, he thought, was that there was no one to have a 1-on-1 match with.  
  
Just then, a blur of yellow ran past the gates of the park, catching his attention. It was quickly followed by a flash of grey and a lot of squabbling could be heard.  
  
Curious, Daiki got up and abandoned the castle he had been defending in favour of checking out the cause of the commotion. Grabbing his basketball, he made his way to the park gates.   
  
Right outside the gates, he found two boys caught up in some sort of conflict--some sort of one-sided conflict.  
  
The neighbourhood bully, Shougo, was dangling a worm in front of another boy's face. Daiki didn't recognize the other boy. 'He must be the new kid that just moved in last week,' he thought. But nevertheless, he chucked his basketball as hard as he could at Shougo's head.  
  
Dropping the worm and turning around angrily, Shougo scowled. "Ow! Daiki! What was that for!"  
  
Unmoved, he shrugged and replied, "That's what you get for picking on people."  
  
Tears welled up in the boy's eyes as he sniffled. "You'll regret throwing that ball at me. I'm going to tell my mom and then you'll get it!"  
  
Daiki rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you go do that."  
  
Watching Shougo leave, he walked over to the new boy and picked his ball back up. "Hey, kid, are you okay?"  
  
The boy looked up at him and blinked back the fat, unshed tears in his eyes. Clearly trying his best to be brave, he nodded.  
  
Unnerved by the other's stare, he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "That's good. I'm Daiki. Do you have a name?"  
  
"I'm Ryouta," was the quiet response.  
  
"Ryouta, huh? Alright." Decisively, he held his hand out. "Come on, take my hand. You can come hang out with me since you clearly can't take care of yourself. Let's go to the park. I'll teach you how to play basketball."  
  
"Basketball?" Ryouta's eyes lit up as he accepted Daiki's hand. "Okay!"  
  
He nodded, pleased with the boy's eagerness. "That's right, basketball! And you better stick around me in case Shougo comes back around. I'll kick his butt the next time he tries to pick on you, okay?"  
  
Ryouta's lips curled into a bright, happy smile. "You're so cool, Daiki!"  
  
Trying his best not to blush at the compliment, he averted his eyes and stuck his chest out with a huff. "Of course I am!"  
  
As Daiki glanced back at the boy, he tightened his grip on Ryouta's hand and smiled.  
  
He had a feeling that it was going to be his best summer yet.


End file.
